Love is spelled r-e-v-e-n-g-e
by alyosha's madness
Summary: It has been one year since the twins were in Gravity Falls, one year since Gideon was locked away. Now they have returned and things are beginning to heat up with strange dreams, lost loves, and a mysterious benefactor with an interest in Gideon.
1. Homecoming

Grey walls and tightly barred windows accompanied officer Verner as he passed through the security checkpoint and entered cell block C.

There was never a good or a bad time to be working at the prison, no one would ever say "I hear this place is lovely in the fall." It wasn't great it wasn't horrible it was just bland and dull and that may have been the worst part of Gravity Falls Penitentiary, unending mind-numbing boredom.

Extra work like this would normally illicit more moaning and groaning from the five year vet, but the hefty addition to his bank account made it easier to swallow the obvious injustices at play here. Not that he cared anymore; years as a prison guard had more than robbed John Verner of any sense of right and wrong he once had.

However, beyond the obvious monetary gain to be had here, there was something else, something that compelled John to go through with the commands of his contactee, it was something in her voice, a small tingle in the back of his brain that coerced him on the more seedier aspects of the deal, setting up an unlawful meeting being just one of them.

Absentmindedly reflecting on his fall from grace and where it all went wrong is his "career" he stopped at the second-to-last jail cell in the block. Peering into the gloom he called out "Gideon Charles Gleeful, looks like ya finally got yer'self a visitor."

The summer sun burned over Gravity Falls setting the town ablaze as thermometers around town reach their boiling points. With a busted a/c unit the effects of the heat wave were felt even more so in the sweaty box of a car the Pines twins were crammed into.

One year had passed since their last summer in the strange town of Gravity Falls. One year since their adventures, crushes, and their battle with Gideon (the very thought of the diminutive monster still sent chills down Mable's spine).

To compensate for the lack of cool air each twin was given a mini electric fan that buzzed at max power providing some relief from the heat. The Radio was pumping out the latest Me$ha West song which Mabel tried to keep tune with a combination of singing and humming improve.

"…And everybody's jumpin' out their seats just to see…um…hmhmhmhmm, hmhmm…POKE, POKE brosama! Come on, sing with me Dipper!"

"Ow, ow Mabel cut it out. I'm trying to concentrate here."

The poking barrage stopped momentarily allowing Dipper to focus on his latest_ Sibling Brothers_ novel. Three sentences later the poking resumed and the case of the carnival conundrum seemed a lost cause. Setting the book aside with a heavy sigh Dipper gave in and provided back up to Mabel's improve singing as the car left pavement and headed down the dirt path toward the mystery shack.

"and no one's ever gonna' stop this train you'd better believe it girl…"

Iron bars and leering prisoners like castrated animals passed by as Gideon was escorted from his own cell. One year, it had been one year since his failed attempt to grab all three journals. One year since the Pines twins wriggled out of his grasp. One year since anyone had been to visit him. ONE YEAR!

But his time in prison hadn't been all bad. Gideon had lost some weight and amassed somewhat of a cult following amongst the other prisoners while in jail. Really it was easy to do, all you needed was confidence and empty promises, if you had that then the mindless fools would follow your every word. Plus, a friendly young serial killer had taught him how to MacGyver up all sorts of interesting and malicious implements.

Suddenly his escort brought them to an abrupt halt just in front of the waiting room doors.

"Welp, this is it kiddo. She's in there" came the monotone voice of officer Verner. Gideon hadn't really paid Verner much attention during his stay in the penitentiary, but he did know his escort well enough to note the upbeat southern twang was missing it cheerfulness, something just wasn't right about him today.

Full of trepidation, Gideon Gleeful stepped through the doors.

The car doors swung open letting in a rush of hot summer air. Mom and Dad piled out right after the twins pulling suitcases and bags from the roof and the trunk. Then with a small kiss and a hug they sped off down the road leaving the twins standing outside the Mystery Shack in a cloud of dust; they were kind of neglectful like that.

Dipper tried lifting the bag closest to him before immediately dropping it. "*huff, huff* jeez Mabel, what did you put into this one?"

"Oh, not much just some art stuff and a grappling hook or two." She said distractedly examining every blade of grass and overturned rock making sure it was all just as she left it. Satisfied, everything was in its "rightful zen place"; Mabel hefted a bag over her shoulder and guided her brother into the Mystery Shack.

The Shack was covered in dust and cobwebs, which was normal. What was strange was the lack of life, no noisy tourists excitedly chatting about all the money they could spend, no TV blaring at an obnoxiously loud volume, nothing. In a cliché: it was quite, too quite.

"Hey Mabel, mom and dad did check to see if gruncle Stan still lived here right?"

"I don't know dipping sauce. Wait, maybe we can live here by ourselves and haunt this place or something like in Scooby Doo! I call headless leprechaun ghost."

"Whatever, let's just find Stan alright."

Just as the twins entered the darkened living room Dipper notice the Surprise banner loosely hanging over the entryway too little too late. The lights flicked on blinding the twins and gruncle Stan accompanied by his ever faithful employees jumped out from behind the couch

"SURPRISE!"

Gideon Gleeful stepped outside the prison gates and took a deep breath, his first taste of freedom in a year. God money was great! It could be used to buy friends, politicians, all the finer things in life and now freedom apparently. Still lost in a trance from his meeting, Gideon walked toward the waiting taxi. This was going to be an interesting summer.


	2. Recap

0 an hour ago 0

Stepping through the waiting room doors of the prison, Gideon winced at the bright florescent lighting humming just overhead. He waited a few moments for his eyes to adjust; the brightness was so different from his darkened cell.

"So you're like, that Gideon kid with the giant robot thingy. Smashed up the old railway lines and like tried to kill that Mabel bitch."

The blond debutant was a far cry from what Gideon had been expecting to find waiting for him in the prison meeting room. Maybe Sandra Jimenez come for a sound bite, maybe his father come to beg for forgiveness, but certainly not this spoiled brat with golden hair and perfectly manicured nails. Never mind how nicely her dress fit her figure, but then maybe his eyes were lingering too much, _better play this one smooth and lay on a little extra charm_ he told himself.

"Right you are my dear, Gideon Gleeful at your se-"

"Yeah whatever. Look, do you know about the journals or what?"

The interruption had caught him off guard. Nobody interrupted him, EVER. Who was this girl? She looked to be about his age. Still, the expensive brand name cloths that most people tried on but never bought, the obvious twice-a-day facial scrubs; this girl came from money and lots of it, maybe even a senator or two in the family. Moreover, she knew about the journals. This admittedly enchanting beast knew about HIS journals, he was going to have to be careful around her.

"Why no, I don't recall any journals. My incarceration in this establishment has really jostled my mem-"

"Cut the act Gideon! I know you want the journals as bad as I do.

"Never mind what for." She snapped before he could ask his next question.

"Get them for me and you'll never have to see the inside of another prison again. Sound fair?"

Clenching and unclenching his fists Gideon let out a deep breath. No one had ever treated him this way before. "Okay fine, but I'm in a little bit of a bind at the moment, if ya can't tell. How-"

"Never mind how, I've asked daddy to take care of it so whatever. Several people have been bought to lose evidence, change stories and retry your case." There was definitely a senator in the family but also maybe a president or maybe a freemason or high ranking illuminati member as well. Whatever the case Gideon was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"If you're in then your zombified escort will take you to-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Zombified?"

"Never mind, look are you in or am I going to have to find someone else?"

He couldn't lose this, couldn't let someone else take his journals, his rightful power. Besides, another minute in prison and he might actually go insane. "Well, in of course."

"Great, we'll be in touch. Verner will take you to the taxi waiting outside. Go to 412 Gopher Road tomorrow at 9:00 P.M. and maybe you'll learn a little more."

And just like that Gideon found himself in the backseat of a taxi heading to god only cared where, unsure of what was going to happen next.

**000**

"SURPRISE!"

The lights flickered on bathing the dark room in the yellowing glow of dying light bulbs. Eyes slowly adjusting to the light the twins found themselves surrounded by the familiar faces of their coworkers and Gruncle Stan as he pulled both twins in for a hug

"Hey, hey, it's great to see you two knuckle heads again. Getting kind of lonely here with just me and these rubes (motioning to a disinterested Wendy and a slightly distracted Soos).

"It's great being back" chirped Mabel "I have so much to tell you, like how I broke my arm or how Dipper finally stopped being a creepozoid and asked a girl to the big school dance. Pulling Stan close she whispered "he totally got rejected though so be nice about it."

"Not a chance kiddo."

Not much for birthdays, anniversaries, or any kind of celebration for that matter Stan pulled himself away from Mabel.

"Ha-ha, it's great to have you kids back in the old house, the Shack hasn't been the same since you left, but seriously though, celebration's over. Now make yourselves useful and start picking up this mess. Got a whole tour bus of wallets coming out this way and I can't take them for everything they've got with this mess laying around. Bedrooms upstairs by the way and make sure you're unpacked and dressed by dinner." With that Gruncle Stan left the room with Soos in tail giving the twins furtive thumbs up and a quick "Glad to have you back dudes."

The reception may have been lukewarm but Dipper and Mabel were happy to be back in the Mystery Shack, happy to be amongst friends and happy to be around a semi-responsible guardian for a change (at least Stan cooked every once in a while).

Partially out of courtesy, partially out of fear that Gruncle Stan may have been serious about the clean-up duty, the twins began putting away the sparse decorations while Wendy played on her phone on the couch. Once they had finished she put her cell away and stood up "Sorry if Stan seemed abrupt, I think he's just a little nervous about tonight. Something about a big surprise or whatever. The feast of the century he called it" she said motioning with her hands just how legendary a feast it would be.

Walking over to Dipper she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead while Mabel received a playful punch to the shoulder. "Glad to have you doofus' around again, maybe things will start to lighten up around here. I gotta get going but I'll see you guys at work tomorrow."

With that, Wendy waltzed out the door leaving Dipper to stare off in the distance, entranced by the moment. It had been a whole year but his crush on Wendy hadn't gone anywhere. Her rust colored hair, the splash of freckles across her face, her hearty laugh, the faint smell of lilac that wafted over his nose when he stood close to her. Dipper was positive; Wendy Corduroy was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, bar none. Mabel on the other hand tried to be supportive but the sight of her brother contending with puberty was too much. Laughter was almost mandatory.

**000**

As it turns out, Gruncle Stan's big surprise was a dinner at Gravity Falls' most expensive restaurant, The Club. A real rarity for him since anything not marked as discount in the grocery store was highway robbery.

The casino themed restaurant was the fancy sort that served strange artisanal dishes with chefs who have never heard of sizable portions, still the atmosphere was incredible.

Mabel gave a little shiver reminiscing about the night she and Gideon had spent here on that pity date so long ago, his creepy beady eyes burning a hole in hers even as she tried to cover up her face with the menu. *Shiver* _too soon Mabel, too soon_ she thought to herself.

Dinner came and went leaving everyone slightly disappointed with the small meals and empty stomachs prompting Stan to ask "Hey you kids want to get out of this fancy pants high society snore factory and head into town for some ice cream?" enthusiastic nodding followed.

**000**

An hour later the twins were alone in the dust covered attic getting ready for bed. Not much had changed since they left last summer. Their beds folded as if waiting for their return, Mabel's posters still plastered to the wall, affixed in a way that removing them might compromise the integrity of the structure and Dipper's bookcase still filled to the brim, though missing the #3 journal. The only difference seemed to be the growing cobweb issue and something like a low growling coming from under the floor boards that neither twin dared investigate.

"So Dipper, are you going to go all Wendy crazy again or did you finally get over her?" Mabel said as she dug through her suitcases looking for her favorite floppy disk nighty.

Images of Wendy slowly flickered through his mind before landing on the kiss she planted on his forehead mere hours ago. The thought of her soft velvet lips lightly brushing his skin caused him to break out in a cold sweat and made his trademark shorts feel a little tighter.

*pft* "No. Maybe. I don't know Mabel, are you going to go boy crazy again? Honestly, I'm more concerned with surviving another summer here."

"Yeah same here dipper, it's just that, well you know, we're only here for the summer. Sooo….maybe don't focus on Wendy so much, I mean you should make more of an effort with the people at YOUR school in YOUR home town. You know back in California…aha success (3 suitcases and 20 minutes of searching had finally yielded her night gown).

"Mabel, those people hate me and you know it!" (unbeknownst to Mabel her brother had found the words: don't com bak, spray painted across his locker on the last day of school. poor spelling but the sentiment was still there).

An uncomfortable silence soon followed prompting Mabel to stare at her feet for far too long. "You know I'm only saying this because I love you, right dipping sauce? I mean you're a cool guy, I think you're cool so if you made an effort with-"

"Mabel you know no amount of effort is going to erase "Little Dipper" from people's minds."

More silence. Dipper rubbed the back of his arm. He didn't mean to be rude or abrupt with his sister especially considering how close they had become last summer, it just came out that way.

"Sorry for yelling but I don't want to be friends with those kids, I'm happy right here. This place feels more like our home ya' know what I mean Mabel?"

"WADDLES!"

"what?"

"Waddles, remember Dip? Won him at that carnival; Gruncle Stan said he'd been sick lately. I forgot I have to go see him."

Tension broken Dipper couldn't help but break into a smile "mmm, bacon"

Mabel was legitimately shocked for a moment "That's not funny Dip! What if Waddles heard you talking like that? He'd be sooo offended."

Anger completely deflated by his sister's absentmindedness Dipper got down on his knees and did his best to put the globe theater to shame "Might sir Waddles forgive my abhorrent transgressions m'lady?"

Not knowing half of what her brother said but noting that he looked sorry Mabel responded in kind with her best royal pig ambassador accent "I shall away to his highness and see if he might pardon your gooberness. Maybe a cob of corn might help."

With that Mabel ran for the door to go check on her ailing pet.

"Mabel?"

She stopped her sprint just at the door frame not sure if she heard her name or not. "Yeah, what's up Dipper?"

He wanted to say that he was sorry for snapping at her, that he'd known she only had his interests at heart when she said those things and that she was the best sister he could've asked for. Instead it all fell into silence and then "Good night Mabel. See you tomorrow."

"Love you to Dipper." and then she was gone out of the attic and down the stairs leaving Dipper to crawl into bed, alone in their room.


	3. A Dream in Ruins

A breeze rustled through the trees bringing with it a bitter chill on the otherwise warm summer day. Stan smoothed back his greying hair as he sat outside on the steps of the Mystery Shack porch with a full cup of coffee. The air crisp in his lungs as he watched the morning sun rise above the mountain range painting the sky with reds and purples as the first light broke. Inhaling deeply he took in the beauty of it all.

*sigh* "another perfect day for fleecing rubes."

**000**

Contrary to Stan's beliefs it was an incredibly slow day. Two hours in and Mr. Mystery had only conducted one tour consisting of a family, a few kids, and a teen couple that seemed more fixated on their make-out session than anything Stan showed them. Stupid economic unrest.

Secretly Dipper was glad for the slow tourist traffic. His great uncle was a firm believer in the formative powers of hard work or at least free labor from family members. As such he was stuck in another summer of working for Stan or rather being privileged in "acting" as an attraction. The word acting was meant to inspire some level of grandeur in the demining role Dipper was given to play. It seemed Stan had had not only saved his wolf boy costume from last year but taken to "improving it" with gnarled, yellow glue on nails and colored contacts that were too big causing them to pop out at frustrating intervals. In short, he looked and felt ridiculous.

"Can't believe Mabel got out of this with that "creative talent" line."

Taking a sideways glance at the rag tag tour group coming to Stan's favorite part of the Mystery Shack: the gift shop, Dipper huffed.

"Well I doubt Stan is gonna miss me if I duck out of here for a bit."

With the sparse group of tourists departing and the wolf boy pants getting itchier by the second it seemed now was a good time for his state mandated break from work that Stan graciously "allowed" his employees to have (even Stan had to follow the rules sometimes). Grabbing the last pitt cola from the back of the fridge Dipper sat down on the living room sofa.

*argh* "Stupid costume, why the heck would Stan even keep this thing around. He knows I hate it and all the customers keep complaining about my pasty skin. It'd be better if I could work outside like Soos, then maybe I could get a tan and some muscle."

Wiping sweat from his brow as the summer heat began to overpower him Dipper noticed for the first time that he had been talking to himself again, a bad habit he had picked up recently and was trying to curb.

"Whatever, it's too hot to complain anyways."

Picking at one of the glue on nails and silently hoping that it wasn't too permanent his eyes became lidded. The heat hanging in the air made the old couch seem so much more inviting than it had initially been as his body began to conform to the soft fabric and bent springs. Slowly beginning to nod off Dipper stretched himself out along the couch and drifted into sleep.

**000**

He was nowhere and everywhere. A disembodied consciousness that could move freely throughout the world. He could go where ever he wished, no longer tethered by gravity. A little terrified as to what may have brought him to this state in the first place Dipper began to explore his surroundings.

"Where the heck am I and how did I get here?"

Drifting upwards all he could see were trees that stretched on forever, an ocean of oaks and pines, the sky far above him grey and ominous. Floating rather than walking he glided through the forest for what seemed like days. The ability of flight a strange but oddly pleasant sensation like fulfilling a dream you never knew you had in the first place.

He floated until he came upon a the shattered remains of a house in a clearing. Windows had been broken and chunks of charred wood littered an overrun lawn filled with craters still smoking from impact. It wasn't until he came across the downed totem pole that he realized he was looking at the Mystery Shack or at least what remained of it.

"Oh no…MABLE, GRUNCLE STAN…SOOS? Can anyone here me? Is anyone around?" His only response was his echo reverberating off of some unseen force.

"Hehehaha"

What was that? Faint laughter coming from inside the wreckage? Dipper flew through the splinters that used to be the front door, following the strange laughter. Oddly enough he couldn't shake the feeling that he had heard that laugh somewhere before, he just couldn't put a figure on where.

The inside of the Mystery shack had fared little better than the outside as very few things remained unharmed. Maybe there had been a fire or a freak meteor shower had crashed through; either way the situation left little hope for survivors. Floating into the gift shop the insane chortle grew louder but was still muffled by something. It seemed to be coming from behind the vending machine.

The instant Dipper approached, the dust encrusted machine disintegrated leaving a pile of sand at his non-existent feet, behind lay a staircase leading to god only knew where.

The cackling was coming from somewhere down below now at full volume sending a chill down his spine.

"This is too weird even by Gravity Falls' standards." he said to no one in particular as he descended the stairs

The deeper he went down the less he could see until his vision was completely enveloped by the Darkness surrounding him. It even swallowed up the way back moving like ink spilt over paper until he could see no escape.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me!?" Again no response save for his echo.

The feelings of apprehension that had been building since he first laid eyes on the ruined building where now coursing through his entire being leaving him panic stricken. The shack was destroyed, he didn't know where anyone was, and now he was lost a dark quagmire that spanned eternity.

Everything seemed hopeless until his dark world was illuminated by a spec of light. It came from nowhere but was now growing in size, larger and larger until Dipper was bathed in light.

"Oh god no, NO!" he shouted as he covered his head in his hands.

Suddenly he was back in the Mystery Shack or what looked like it could have been an unseen part of the Mystery Shack if Stan had decided on an extraterrestrials' day extravaganza. The Room was decked out in generators, computer screens, and other sci-fi junk only seen in the labs of futuristic mad doctors. It was all hooked up to a large machine in the other room that looked like a rip off of the Stargate series.

"Whoa, what is this? All of these generators powering that one thing. No wonder Stan's electric bill is always so high."

Scanning the room an object glinted at Dipper from his peripheral. Floating closer to it his head began to hurt, a dull ache that felt far away but was slowly growing. Picking up the object in question he found it to be a monocle, the sort the demonstrable villain would wear in old cartoons along with a cape and top hat.

"The heck is this doing here? Looks like something Bill had on." Thoughts of the dream demon and the terrible battle between him and the Pines twins caused him to shutter.

The thumping ache plaguing him grew steadily as he studied his find.

The monocle in question seemed ordinary enough or about as ordinary as a monocle could seem. Much like everything else in the house it to was damaged. A small crack ran through the lens with something thin and golden trapped in between, a hair maybe.

Using his nonexistent hands Dipper plucked the small stand of blond hair from the cracked monocle. As he did so the pounding headache quickly went from nuisance to crippling.

"Wake up kiddo, you have to wake up." A faint angelic voice could be heard pulling his disembodied mind back to reality but not yet, he couldn't go just yet. There was a mystery to be solved here, he needed to figure out what this all meant, who did the strand of hair belong to and what was its connection to the monocle? The pain in his head was now blinding, LITERALY, he couldn't see anymore as the feminine voice no longer pulled but jerked his mind back to reality.

"Ow, ah Jesus what is that? Owowow, I'm up, I'm up."

Opening his eyes Dipper found himself on the not-as-destroyed Mystery Shack couch. Wendy was crouched over him.

"Hey wake up doofus! It's quitn' time and YOU'VE been asleep all day." The nauseating pain in his head had been her insistent poking this whole time.

Noticing how close his face was to hers Dipper was slowly becoming more alert "Wha? Wait was all of that a dream? But it felt so real. So…so familiar."

"Don't know what sort of pervy dreams you're having kido but I can see why you ducked out on your shift, that costume is NOT your best look" Wendy said as she stood up offering Dipper a helping hand off of the couch.

Now more embarrassed than anything at the sudden remembrance of what he was wearing Dipper could only manage a pathetic "Heh, yeah it's um…it's…it is kind of stupid. Ya' know?" A year away from Gravity Falls had done nothing to improve his conversational skills with girls.

"Heh, yeah I know what mean man, still, I could see some girls going for that whole sexy, feral wolf beast look (if you could hear Dipper's internal shout of joy, you'd be deaf). Listen I've got to head out now what with my shift being over and all, but…um…you're technically a teen now right?"

Too nervous to reply, Dipper could only nod (he silently hoped this made him seem cool).

"Alright well, Tambry is hosting a little party at her place on Friday since her parents are in Canada or wherever for the week. ssssooooo…I was wondering if you wanted to come by and like hang out? It's going to be wild, her parties always are."

Again there was only silent nodding on Dipper's part.

"Cool, well, catch you later then wolf boy. Oops, TEEN wolf boy. My bad."

And just like that she was out the door and gone, her crimson locks flying behind her like fire. Now fully alert and heart pounding, Dipper sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes

"Oh, man, what a weird dream."

**000**

Across town a taxi pulled up to an abandoned warehouse in what could only be described as the "ghetto" of Gravity Falls. Gideon Gleeful stepped out of the car and slammed the door, too entranced by the possibilities of what could lay beyond these doors to hear the cab driver curse him out for lack of tip. It didn't matter, he'd get what was coming to him sooner or later, they all would. Delicate hands grasping the rusted handle of the Warehouse door Gideon put all of his weight into sliding back the door.

"Huh, this isn't what I expected."


	4. Revelations

Gideon stepped through the doorway and found the building a dimly lit, disgusting cesspool of rust and disintegrating junk.

It wasn't entirely unpleasant, this was his family's old factory after all and seeing it again brought back waves of nostalgia. The fame, the hundreds of paraphernalia ready to be shipped across the country, the place where he nearly cut out the tongue of Dipper Pines. Ah memories, sweet, sweet memories. But memories were just memories and they did little service to the scene before him.

The cobwebs above his head wove a tapestry of silk and dead bugs and all that was once familiar now seemed strange and out of place.

More disturbing than anything else were the dolls he once treasured as stuffed profit margins. Rows and rows of Gideon dolls stared back at him, each one a reflection of his own face. Where he had only seen profit and dollar signs, he now saw cold black button eyes staring back at him eerily reminiscent of the thousands of horror flicks he'd seen. Frankly, it was a little unnerving.

"Father must have closed up shop soon after my imprisonment" Said Gideon to no one in particular.

"He did." A cold chill ran through Gideon's spine. No one expects an answer when talking to themselves.

A figure materialized out of the shadows with a certain poised gait that could only come from years spent in wealth. Her walk, that flowing golden hair done up so perfectly, and the perfume, like a summer breeze. It was definitely her, that strange girl who just yesterday used her "connections" to bail him out of that infernal prison. Who was she and why did she seem so familiar?

"Heh almost didn't think you'd show. Glad ta' see you could make it." (Secretly, he hoped this had come off as cool and collected unlike the desperate butterflies that fluttered in his stomach).

"Well duh you were going to find me here I was the one who told you to come wasn't I?" Her tone was biting but in a good way, like a cold brisk wind snapping at his cheeks.

Gideon's hand rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah I suppose yer right. So what are we doing here with these antiques anyways?" He said giving a fallen doll a swift kick (they still creeped him out a little, just a little).

"Well Gideon you've been away from this town for a year. Cooped up in that prison while everyone went about their daily lives choosing to forget rather than remember all the good you did for the town by putting Gravity Falls on the map with your "act" (was it just him or did he detect a hint of admiration in her voice?) They really put you out in the cold didn't they? Still, you remember we spoke of the journals the other day, right?"

A strange mix of emotions she couldn't quiet read flashed across his face. "Oh, yes I remember them. Nearly had them all too, but then that Dipper Pines tricked me. He kept them all for himself I assume, probably doesn't even know how to use them properly, what secrets they really hold. I was so close, but then everything fell apart and, well, you know the rest ( his checks turn a slight red at the thought of his failed attempt to possess ultimate power).

" Hm, yes well the operative word there being almost kido." (So cold but still so enchanting, who was she?) "Anyways, why we are here. That is the question you want answered isn't? As it turns out this factory is…useless, what really matters is what's behind the factory. Look out that window and tell me what you see." She gestured to the window in the back of the factory the one that still remained broken from that night so long ago. _Heh, I fell out of that window _Gideon thought to himself.

Robots are a problem. You build them, they work once and then you spend the rest of your time on maintenance and replacement parts. It's even worse when they fall hundreds of feet off of some railroad tracks and explode upon impact. The Gideon-bot looked remarkably well for going through said ordeal, almost as if someone had spent a year reconstituting it. It was still missing an arm, rust covered most exposed metal, and the face covering was torn and unsightly. Despite its semi-functional appearance one cracked eye still winked up at Gideon from the forest floor almost as if to say: "Still here partner".

A plan of revenge and bloodshed began brewing in the diminutive monster's mind.

"And that's not all."

The mysterious girl held out her hand unfurling her fingers to reveal a turquoise stone fashioned into a necklace of sorts.

"C-could it be? M-my lucky bolo tie!" (Gideon would never admit it but he had cried himself to sleep over the loss of his last "lucky" bolo tie and the telekinetic powers it granted him).

The polite Southern gentleman in him told Gideon he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth but deep down that wasn't who he was. This girl, this beautiful creature who enflamed his heart had broken him out of prison and all but given him the tools for his revenge yet one question still remained: why? Who was she and why didn't she just grab the journals when she had all of these resources to herself? Something was very wrong here and he wanted answers.

"You know my sweet little angle there is one thing I want to ask before we continue."

*sigh* "What is it then?"

Gideon steadied himself. "Why?" (a lone but powerful word)

"Why, What?"

"Why are you helping me? Why show me any of this? Why give this to me? Why me and not you? WHY!?" The questions just came on rapid fire and would have continued if not for the slender finger s pressed against his lips to let him know it was time to stop talking.

"Let's just say I've already tried once before and it didn't work out so well and now I need you. The journals are someplace where I can't reach them anymore and you are the only other person in Gravity Falls who knows about them. Let's just leave it at that, okay."

Gideon just nodded his head in the affirmative. Something told that to do anything else would end in a black eye.

Noiselessly she turned and walked away, her phantom finger still pressed against his lips as butterflies now swarmed in his stomach. He couldn't take it anymore, Mable pines was lost to him now and forever, what he ever saw in her he never knew. This girl, this blond vixen, was all he wanted, all he could think about. Compared to her, the revenge, the journals, the power, it all took a back seat, mind you, it wasn't far behind but he couldn't help it, he HAD to have her.

"Wait! I-I want to a…" Gideon began timidly

*sigh* "What now kid, you got your stuff, do you need me to tell you what to do with it?" Her annoyance was palpable but underneath there was something to her words that wrapped around Gideon's heart and pulled.

"N-no I know what to do. I ah, I wanted to know if you were doing anything tomorrow night. I mean I've been in prison for a year and it's not like they serve gourmet food at a state penitentiary so I was thinking it would be nice to have a hot meal and not eat it alone, know what I mean?"

More than taken a little off guard a smile slowly spread across the girl's face.

"Are you actually asking ME out on a date?" Already Gideon was preparing himself for the worst.

"Alright, sounds good but if we're going to do this you're going to have to start calling me by my name."

"And what name might that be sugar plum?"

"Pacifica."

* * *

To the one person who might care: Sorry this took so long to get out. I was out of the country and I guess I lost track of time either way hope you are enjoying the fic so far. Please don't forget to comment because that helps me see what I need to improve and happy 4th America!


End file.
